Excessive
by Krickitat
Summary: Its been so long since i've touched you everywhere, since i kissed every inch of your skin. Stay with me tonight and remind me why i love you so much, let me feel your hands in my hair and the warmth of your mouth on mine. I want to feel you Sakura S.US.H


**A/N:** Thanks to my beta Kataimiko, ive been promising to do a sasusaku story besides the fic i co-wrote with momo i know not everyone is a big fan of this pairing but really...hot sex is hot sex. And i've been lured over to the dark side i have to confess...they didnt even have any freakin cookies...just lots of smut.

enjoy and let me know what you think with a review...psst the more reviews the more i write...no really im not holding the story hostage cause i would write another chapter eventually anyways. It is just that...every review REMINDS me that i need to write the next chapter, so eventually if i get poked enough i will do it. something to think about if your still waiting for me to update something else

**Excessive amounts of plum juice**  
** Author:** Krickitat  
** Rating: **very mature...you know what your getting into when you read my stories dont whine

**Summary:** Its been so long since i've touched you everywhere, since i kissed every inch of your skin. Stay with me tonight and remind me why i love you so much, let me feel your hands in my hair and the warmth of your mouth on mine...i want to feel you sakura...i just want to feel.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Sasuke walked behind Sakura, his hands shoved nonchalantly in his pockets as he strolled down the market place avenue behind the young woman. He watched as she leaned forward to pick up vegetables in stalls. Her pants stretched enticingly over her bottom and her loose shirt fell open just a bit to show him the creamy smooth skin of her chest; sweat glistening on her collar bone and on the moderate swell of one breast just peaking over the top of her wrap.

She walked on to the next stall and he admired the sway of her hips, her body moving in a manner that completely captivated his attention. He swallowed hard when she dropped a carrot on the ground and bent over to pick it up, her pants again stretched tight and rode up into her crotch for just a second before she straightened up and laughingly wiped the carrot clean passing it back to the owner of the stall with a smile and a gentle wave of her hand.

She turned to glance back at him and he met her with impassive eyes his hands still in his pockets shoving the material forward so no one would notice the very slight tenting. Thank god he had that much control over himself that he wouldn't get a full hard on just from watching her bend over. She beckoned to him with a twitch of her fingers and almost unwillingly he came over to her side, he chastised himself with thoughts of obedient lapdogs and scowled. Sakura sighed and brushed her hair out of her face; he knew she thought he was upset with her and having to be here in the market. Fine let her think that. It was never a good idea to let a girl think she had too much power over you to begin with.

"Is there anything in particular you want me to make for dinner besides onigiri? You sure you just want _plain_ onigiri? I'd be happy to make you anything you want you know." She smiled up at him and placed her hand lightly on his chest and he backed away so she wouldn't feel his heart speed up…she was far too observant to let her get so close.

"No, plain onigiri is fine." She seemed to wait for him to say more and stared up into his face with a tiny half smile as she stepped back into his personal space and reached out again and stroked his arm.

'_Is this what a dog feels like when it gets petted?' _the hairs on his arm stood on end as if electrified and Sasuke felt like leaning into her touch and begging for more. He gulped and looked away fighting his sudden blush and rushed to fill the gap in the silence.

"I'm on a diet….plain onigiri is fine," he reiterated and sighed in relief and disappointment when she turned and stared at the rest of the stalls. He watched her with fascination and a slow smirk came over his face as he watched her finger come up and start rubbing at her lips while she contemplated her menu in her head. The soft plump flesh was pinched between her fingers and Sasuke was riveted while watching. At last she broke him from his spell by tucking the strap of her bag higher on her arm and beckoned to him and lead the way back to his place.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX **

Sakura stood at the counter ladling out rice from the small rice cooker and shaping them into perfectly symmetrical triangles. Her foot tapped on the linoleum floor as she rocked steadily to her own inner rhythm, reaching behind her in the minuscule sized kitchen for the bowl of pickled plums she had snuck into the bag on her shopping trip earlier.

She looked into the other room and watched as Sasuke bent over the table in the middle of the main room, a pile of kunai on each side of him. He methodically picked one from a box on his right, oiled its polished edges carefully with his rag, wrapped the coarse fiber sitting on the table in front of him around the handle, placed it carefully in the box to his left with its mates and then moved on to the next one. The fascinating process went on and one as he paid close attention to each detail.

Sakura felt happily domestic and she grinned from ear to ear as she licked the pickled plum juice from her fingers, wrapping herself in the warm delighted feeling. Things had been going well with Sasuke, he wasn't always open with her and every once and a while he said something that hurt her feelings but he was just being honest so she forgave him, but for the most part things had been….happy.

Tonight was a special night, neither of them had training or missions either tonight or tomorrow. Sasuke would probably train solo tomorrow anyways but the point was that there was nowhere they had to be or anyone they had to see so the whole night was left for them to do…whatever they wished. Sakura stood still for a moment and tried to remember when the last time was that she and Sasuke had a whole night together. It had been at least three months, not to say that they hadn't had sex…but sex in the bathroom at a small town grocery store while they were supposed to be buying supplies or a quickie in the broom closet at the hospital were not her idea of romance.

"Sasuke?" she queried tenuously.

"Ah?" he mumbled back to her

"Is there anything in …particular you want to do tonight?" She blushed furiously but then continued, "You know since it's been a while and we do have all night."

She watched Sasuke go completely still as he stared into the wall in front of him. She came around the counter trying to see the look on his face and was shocked to see he was actually blushing. He quickly attempted to avert his blush ridden face from her and glared down at his white knuckles that were clenched in a death grip around the half wrapped kunai. Several seconds passed, then he looked up at her and the smirk on his face was more then enough to make Sakura's insides clench in a sudden surge of desire, she very nearly ripped her clothes off right then and jumped him but she was forestalled when he turned away and went back to what he was doing.

Sasuke quietly ate the Rice balls that had been placed in front of him, he could say that he ate them but he never truly remembered tasting them at any point. He even ate the pickled plums without any protest and later would have no recollection of there even being any pickled plums. Sakura quietly sipped at her miso soup, her legs crossed beneath her as she leaned over the table so the bottoms of her breasts just lightly brushed the table top.

Sasuke tried not to think of them as one more offering of food presented before him on the table. Sakura had been chattering non-stop for the past fifteen minutes as Sasuke nodded and grunted in agreement occasionally despite the fact that he had no idea what she was talking about. Instead he stared at her slightly parted and moist lips, as he sat across from her chewing slowly on his rice ball.

He watched as she wiped her lips free of a tiny trace of soup and licked the residue from her finger. She smiled at him and he watched the corners of her mouth tip up and the tiny dimple appear in her right cheek and he suddenly remembered last Thursday when she had had those same lips wrapped around his cock, slowly sucking and pulling on him, her teeth lightly scrapping the underside of his sensitive head, those big green eyes staring back up at him as the sensation that started at the bottom of his spine exploded in white in one blinding moment of pleasure. He remembered now that she had just as delicately wiped the remnants from her mouth and just as easily licked her finger clean.

Sasuke turned his gaze down to his plate and shifted uncomfortably as his pants began to grow tight.

"Do you want it now?" she asked and his eyes widened as she scooted closer to him. He gave a quick jerk of his head closing his eyes and waiting to feel those long fingers close around his length, Sakura smiled in delight before reaching behind her and pulling out the treasure she had been working on for the last week.

"Here you go!" she shoved a box at him and Sasuke stared down at it in confusion until he realized that she wasn't about to give him a blowjob but a different kind of present all together. He glanced at her wondering if her feelings would be hurt if he told her he would rather have a blowjob. Fortunately a small voice in his head warned him just in time that such a comment was likely to produce no sex at all rather then the results he so greatly desired.

He pulled the shirt out of the box and dutifully admired the crest stitched onto to back. To her credit she had done a fine job for someone who had only recently taken up the hobby of sewing. Sasuke folded the shirt neatly and laid it beside him grunting in acknowledgment at her gesture. He WAS thankful…he was running fairly low on clothes and he hated shopping for them, it didn't help that all of his clothes seemed to be leaving his drawer and ending up at her place for some odd reason.

Sasuke pushed his plate away as Sakura gathered her dishes together, they carried their plates in and dumped them in the sink without bothering to wash them. She glanced up at him over her shoulder, he watched as her eyes lingered on his shoulders and neck then wandered up to his face. He let a slow sensual smile come over his face as he watched her admire the view. This time when she moistened her lips gripping them with her teeth, he knew she was thinking about him. He stepped in closer to her, effectively blocking her in next to the sink with his body. His hand came up to rest against her hip tugging her in to meet him, leaning forward he let his lips linger just out of reach and she sighed in appreciation leaning in further towards him letting her body come become flush with his own as her mouth eagerly sought out his.

After slowly teasing her with light brushes he surprised her by completely bypassing her mouth and attacking her ear with warm breath and soft lips. She shivered as she felt his teeth scrape against the lobe of her ear, her hand came up to grip the small hairs at the back of his neck and she let her head fall back as his hand came around to her low back. She could feel the scrape of his jaw against her neck and she jumped when his teeth bit into her neck. He left her ear and leaned back to see the effect he had on her, her eyes were half closed and her breath was irregular, he felt a tug on the hair she held gripped in her hand and with no further urging he let his lips finally meet hers.

More the willing to get on with it Sasuke let his free hand reach down towards the bottom of her shirt. The kunoichi jumped when she felt the first cool touch of his fingers as he lightly brushed them over the skin of her stomach and ribs. She felt a cool breeze then the warmth of his touch as his hand lingered over her lower stomach then moved up to lightly tickle her ribs.

She sighed into his mouth as her skin jumped and she writhed in response to his sensual onslaught. Not content with his teasing sakura reached for his hand trying to guide it to the places that needed it most but Sasuke resisted and taking it from her waist he grabbed her hand in his own and held it captive while he let his other hand roam freely over her body always careful to just slightly miss her most tender areas.

He tantalized her as his hand came up to rest just below her breast, she felt his fingers slowly stroke her sensitive ribs and she fought a silent duel with him as he sucked her tongue into his mouth as she tried to resist him. She had completely forgotten where she was and probably couldn't even tell you who she was if you had asked at that very moment. She tried to break her hand free from his grip but he was too strong and feeling her struggle he brought her free hand behind her back where he could pin it forcing her up onto her toes as he ground his body into hers.

Finally their lips broke as they both gasped for air and it was just at that moment that Sasuke let his hand come up and cover her breast. He looked into her eyes as his fingers found her nipple and tweaked the small bud into life. Sakura sucked in her breath and felt her heart beat accelerate as he mercilessly tugged on her nipple pulling on it just hard enough that she thought she was going to lose all control and come right then and there. Sakura let her eyes close and her neck fall back as her whole body reacted to the riot he was causing, with electricity arcing from her nipple straight to her stomach. Almost at the point where she thought she couldn't take it anymore she broke her hand out of his grasp and pulled away from him.

She watched him pout arrogantly at her as he reached for her once more, but never breaking her gaze from his she reached behind her and hauled herself onto the counter. Sasuke watched fascinated as she caught her breath and when she knew she had his full attention she smiled in pure female satisfaction and opened her legs beckoning him back to her. Not one to pass an opportunity such as this, the raven haired man was more then eager as he stepped between her spread thighs grabbing her hips and pulling her forward to meet his own in a grinding assault that left her shivering and aching.

She reached down and found the hem of her shirt and not letting her gaze waver from his she pulled it over her head and threw the fabric into a far corner. All that was left between them was her shorts and her tiny scrap of a bra that proved to be no major deterrent to Sasuke.

As she stared down at him his hand slowly came up gliding over her lower back and sides, across her ribs, then ever so slowly he pulled the bra down over her breast watching the buds transform as they were scrapped by the lacy fabric. He admired the final result as the little black scrap of cloth accentuated her milky pale breasts.

They were both breathing hard as her hands came to rest on top of his. She slowly she let her fingers trail up his arm, watching goosebumps follow in behind her sensual touch. She slowly traced the muscles of wrist and elbow finally she reached his bicep and deltoid, he did some shivering of his own as every hair on his arm seemed to activate and turn into an erogenous zone. He leaned forward into her body and he could smell the warmth and heat of her arousal. He bent forward and watched fascinated as he let his breath wash over her breast, her chest started to heave as she gulped in air and he could feel the grip of her hips become tighter as if some coil was slowly winding up inside her body ready to explode at his next touch.

He felt her hands meet behind his neck and he once again felt the tug of her fingers in his short hairs as she urged him on. He leaned forward and gently kissed the under side of her left breast, then he switched sides and once more kissed her right breast just above her nipple. She mewled in his ear, her frustration evident as he mercilessly teased her, slowly bringing her to a sexual frenzy.

He switched sides again this time pulling a small amount of flesh into his mouth tasting the salty flavor of her heated skin, admiring the small tortured noises she was making in his ear as he began to pull and suck on the delicate flesh. Just when he thought she couldn't take any more, he bit down slightly on the abused area and she gasped biting down on his ear as every nerve in her body seemed to jump and sizzle in reaction. He released her and took a moment to admire his handy work. The mark on her breast was angry and red with just a small imprint of his teeth, tomorrow it would be a dark blue and he smirked looking up into her face, her eyes were half closed the pupils large making her eyes almost look black in the low light.

Never looking away his mouth found her nipple and he slowly pulled it into his mouth, the moist warmth encircling her as her back arched and she pulled hard on his hair bringing him in closer. He slowly sucked harder and harder feeling that coil wind tighter and tighter, her hands nearly pulling his hair out by the roots when his teeth scraped against her nipple.

His fingers had slowly been rubbing her legs and inner thighs and he turned his thoughts down south as he continued to lavish her breasts with attention. He worked his fingers into the hem of her shorts brushing aside the fabric until he found once again the harsh scrap of black lace. Sakura jumped as his hand came in contact with her most intimate spot and she glanced down into his smirking face as those same fingers pushed aside her panties gliding into the wet heat of her core.

Sakura seemed to lose all grasp on reality as two fingers found her entrance and worked themselves inside of her. She was completely drenched in fluid and Sasuke felt his fingers slip against her flesh as he slowly ground the heel of his hand against her clit. Sakura buried her face in his hair as every sensation in her body seemed to center around the mouth on her breast and the fingers that were slowly being pushed in and out of her body. Her arms came up and were gripping his shoulders as she pressed her face against the top of his head. She could feel everything in her body go tense as she climbed towards that peak just out of sight. Sasuke let go of one breast and without even breaking for a breath he unerringly found the nipple of her other breast to lavish it with the same thorough attention.

As she felt him switch sides Sakura felt that spike of pleasure once again rush through her body and this time it was far too much for her to handle. She closed her eyes as the sensation that started in her stomach seemed to burst open in one blinding instant spreading a white haze of pleasure all throughout her body.

She slowly came back to reality staring up into Sasuke's smirking face, his hands were behind her back supporting her weight and he looked just like the happy cat who got all the cream. His smile only grew as she again went limp allowing him to completely support her body weight.

She stared at the ceiling as she felt the strength coming back to her muscles as Sasuke leaned forward and slowly started rubbing his face against her breasts. They were now extremely sensitive and she twinged in pain as his face scraped against the spot he had tortured, causing her to shiver in reaction.

"Mmmm that feels good." she was still too weak to do anything more then sigh in appreciation of the attention.

"Yeah? That good huh?" she could hear the smug self appreciation in his voice only slightly muffled by the mounds of breast that he had buried his face between.

"Yea…that good" She smiled up at the ceiling waiting for his next comment.

"Mmmmmm you ready to take this elsewhere?" she grunted in agreement and felt him tug her down off the counter. She leaned against him relaxing in the smell of his cologne and deodorant as she allowed her legs once more to carry her own body weight.

Sasuke slowly rubbed her back and contemplated just picking her up and throwing her on the bed in the other room. Sakura leaned her head back and grinned up into his face still basking in the warm glow of orgasm, her grin slowly turned lascivious and without warning she pushed away from him and dashed down the hallway.

"You'll have to catch me first!" She yelled behind her shoulder.

Sasuke took only seconds to stare at her retreating back before he hurried in pursuit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX

dont worry...there will be another chapter


End file.
